Tu alma gemela o quizás tu peor enemigo
by Boomxy
Summary: Pero ese curioso nombre al igual que lo anterior mencionado, no especifica lo que puede ser entre las tantas posibilidades que el universo puede otorgarte. Por qué puede ser el nombre de tu alma gemela o el nombre de tu peor enemigo. [AU]


Unos días después de cumplir los doce años _algo_ aparece en la palma de tu mano; curioso y simple para muchos, algo que llega a facilitar la vida para otros.

Ese _algo_ que aparece es un nombre, no especifica apellido así como tampoco una ubicación, pero pedir aquello quizás es demasiado para aquel evento _mágico_ que ocurre solo una vez en la vida de cada persona.

Pero ese curioso nombre al igual que lo anterior mencionado, no especifica lo que puede ser entre las tantas posibilidades que el universo puede otorgarte.

Por qué puede ser el nombre de tu alma gemela.

O el nombre de tu peor enemigo.

[…]

"_Adrien."_

Ese día Marinette no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, pero quizás la palabra _abrumada_ era lo que más podía describir su situación.

Literalmente había pasado esperando a que aquel nombre (que para entonces, ella desconocía cual seria) apareciera en su mano como si hubiese estado ahí toda su vida, pero tal como le había dicho un cliente habitual de la panadería, el _viejo Fu_, no todo en la vida puede resultar como uno espera y aun así se debe seguir con la corriente.

Recordaba bien esas palabras cuando un par de años atrás había escuchado por boca de Juleka el nombre que había aparecido en la mano de Luka, su hermano; de una persona que incluso él no tenía idea de su existencia, así como ella porque aquello no había salido como en sus sueños, que su nombre apareciera en la mano del hermano mayor de su amiga.

Claramente él no podría ser nunca su enemigo mortal, entonces solo quedaba el ser _su alma gemela_. Pero eso no había sucedido.

De hecho, esperaba que cualquier nombre que apareciera en su mano fuese alguien que conociera y así de hecho las cosas serían más fáciles para ella en cuestión de identificar _que era_; si su alma gemela o su peor enemigo.

Pero cuando aquel nombre apareció en su mano e hizo un repaso mental en todos sus conocidos, se maldijo internamente para que sus padres no le escucharan. Hubiese sido incluso más fácil tener el nombre de Chloé Bourgeois ahí, al menos ya sabría por sentado quien sería su peor enemigo de por vida.

― _Aunque, sería realmente lindo encontrar a esa persona especial_ ― murmuró por lo bajo antes de caer dormida.

[…]

"_Marinette."_

En el preciso momento de despertar pudo encontrarse con aquel nombre en su mano, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro.

Era el nombre de una chica después de todo; y para mejorar un poco la situación, no era el nombre de Chloé, a quien quería mucho pero que realmente no entendía del todo (y dudaba hacerlo en algun momento).

Su corazón se había acelerado de la emoción, preguntándose en qué momento le conocería y si él se encontraría listo para aquello, después de todo aún tenía en duda lo que aquella chica sería para él, pero para sus adentros auguraba que fuese su alma gemela, después de todo ¿Cómo alguien de nombre _tan dulce_ podría ser su peor enemigo?

Aunque claro, después de una larga y algo _monótona _charla con sus padres al respecto, estos le hicieron saber que no bajara la guardia en cualquier caso, pues muchas personas podían utilizar aquello como una ventaja para obrar mal, razón por la cual le aconsejaron guardar aquel nombre tan importante en secreto hasta que estuviese seguro de encontrar a esa chica que, de buena forma o no, sería parte importante de la vida de su hijo.

Por qué sólo sabía un nombre, y que ella tendría el suyo en su mano así como él. Pero notarían una conexión inmediata sin necesitar saber algo más, o eso era lo que le había dicho una vez el señor Ramier mientras paseaba con su madre por la plaza de la concordia, pues aunque ya se encontraba en su adultez fue en ese momento que encontró al dueño de aquel nombre grabado en su mano (siendo este el oficial Roger, y Adrien en ese momento entendió el tira y afloja que tenían aquellos dos) y que se trataba de su peor enemigo.

Aquella relación le parecía curiosa, y algo entretenida.

― _Después de todo, tampoco estaría mal tener un enemigo si las cosas resultan justo como el Oficial Roger y el señor Ramier_ ― le dijo a su madre quien se despidió de él con un beso, para después reír por aquel comentario de su hijo.

[…]

Un nuevo ciclo escolar había iniciado, dos años después de que aquel nombre apareciera en su mano. Marinette realmente buscaba no prestarle mucha atención a ello, pues el _boom_ se había dado en cuanto todos sus compañeros comenzaron a discutir el nombre de su _posible alma gemela o su peor enemigo_ ya un buen tiempo atrás.

Y aunque todo aquello había quedado atrás ese día era algo _ligeramente_ diferente.

No sólo porque había logrado esquivar un problema con Chloé gracias a su nueva amiga, Alya. Si no porque también esta le había inundado de valor el pecho para no dejar que algo así sucediera de nuevo aunque fuese por algo tan bobo como _donde sentarse_.

― _Todo lo que se necesita para que el mal triunfe es que la gente buena no haga nada_ ― había dicho la morena con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos ―. _Por eso en cuanto encuentre a esa tal Aurore, no dejaré que triunfe sobre mí._

Fue entonces cuando ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación al respecto y Marinette pudo recordar las veces que había sucedido aquello en su salón de clases.

Alya Césaire tenía la ferviente idea de que aquel nombre era el de su peor enemigo y a decir verdad en ningún momento pensó en contradecirla, después de todo Aurore se encontraba en la misma escuela que ambas y quizás lo descubrirían más pronto de lo que pensaban.

Y pensando en el camino que Alya quería tomar en el futuro y que prácticamente sabía que Aurore estaba siendo impulsada para estar en los medios, tenía algo de sentido.

Para la hora del primer descanso ambas salieron a comer en una de las bancas, compartiendo experiencias así como gustos, ignorando por completo el escándalo que Chloé había generado en la entrada del instituto.

Aun así para ambas no pasó desapercibido que quizás existía un nuevo blanco para todo lo que conllevaba estar cerca de la rubia.

[…]

Suspiró observando de reojo la entrada del instituto mientras una mano se colocaba en su hombro, dándole un poco del valor que necesitaba para poder salir del automóvil.

Si bien, gran parte de su vida había soñado con entrar a una escuela como cualquier chico de su edad, en ese momento se sentía un poco aterrado de prácticamente todo y no pudo evitar sentirse como un cobarde, pues después de mucho tiempo insistiendo había logrado su cometido.

O quizás simplemente eran los _nervios _y emoción combinados que dentro de él generaban un desastre caótico.

― _Ya es algo tarde debido a la sesión de fotos de esta mañana, pero estas a tiempo para tu primer día de clases _― anunció Nathalie observándolo por el retrovisor desde el asiento delantero, a su lado su madre sonrió despreocupada.

― _La verdad es que si yo fuera tú, me apuraría, no vaya a ser que tu padre cambie de opinión, pero poniendo un pie adentro estoy segura de que Chloé no dejará que ocurra ― _comentó divertida, escuchando reír por lo bajo a Nathalie ―. _Además ¿Quién sabe? Quizás encuentres a la dueña de ese nombre_.

Y con esas últimas palabras, supo que su madre en lugar de darle ánimos quería tenerlo realmente nervioso por el resto del día. Pero tenía razón: era ahora o nunca.

Se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que daban al instituto, pero no dejaba de observar la mano donde aquel nombre había sido cubierto con unos peculiares guantes sin dedos de color negro que hacían juego con su ropa, pero aunque no pudiese verlo sabía de memoria lo que decía ahí abajo.

No pudo pensar más en cuanto sintió a alguien colgándose de su cuello de forma aparatosa, prácticamente arrastrándolo por todo el patio mientras eran seguidos de cerca por quien alcanzó a reconocer como Sabrina, la _mejor amiga_ de Chloé.

[…]

Adrien estaba realmente molesto con el comportamiento de Chloé, y el hecho de ser amigos nunca sería una excusa para _dejarla ser_ y que él _aprendiera algo_ sobre la escuela. Aquella broma con la goma de mascar era algo realmente que no podía pasar por alto.

Se podía decir que las cosas estaban yendo bien con su compañero de asiento, pero el simple hecho de que Chloé comenzara con aquella _broma_ no parecía hacerle nada de gracia a su compañero de pupitre, así como a él.

Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba quitar aquello lo más pronto posible, la campana ya había sonado y estaba seguro que la chica a la que Chloé se había referido despectivamente no tardaría en llegar.

Y en efecto, así sucedió.

― Ya entendí ― soltó con una mueca de cansancio en su rostro ―. Buen trabajo los tres, muy graciosos ― continuó a la par que con su presencia logró que Adrien se moviera levemente para darle espacio, pues ella terminó agachándose para poder arreglar aquel desastre ―. Eres amigo de Chloé ¿Verdad? ― inquirió ella con una voz retadora que, por lo que pudo escuchar, soltó más de una exclamación de sorpresa por parte del resto del salón.

Adrien quiso agregar algo más, preguntarle por qué era la segunda vez en el día que escuchaba aquello de _esa forma_, pero no pudo, se detuvo al sentir como un escalofrió recorría toda su espina dorsal y, de forma paulatina, aquella mano donde tenía aquel nombre grabado comenzaba a sentirse entumida.

Supo en ese momento que algo similar le ocurrió a ella, pues a pesar de no cambiar el tono de molestia en su rostro, sus facciones se habían vuelto visiblemente confusas, incluso pudo observar como tomaba una de sus manos como si sintiera algo extraño en ella.

― Vamos Adrien, no gastes energía en quien no lo vale, después de todo Marinette lo merecía, o querré decir _tontanette_ ― y como si fuese un comentario que más tarde quizás solo tendría relevancia por _quien lo había dicho_, Chloé no tuvo la menor idea de la pequeña revelación que acababa de hacer.

Una mala intención con un _posible_ buen resultado.

― ¿Adrien?

― ¿Marinette?

Y ante aquel intercambio de nombres, todo el grupo entendió lo que significaba; que de cierta forma se habían encontrado con la persona de quien llevaban el nombre en sus manos. La confirmación fue cuando Adrien se quitó aquel curioso guante y le mostró el nombre escrito a la chica que tenía frente a él.

Quien parpadeo unos segundos, antes de caer en cuenta de lo que todo mundo comenzaba a murmurar en el salón.

"_Creo que encontré a mi peor enemigo, y es amigo de Chloé_", fue lo único que Marinette pudo pensar en ese momento, sin olvidar aquel incidente que aquel chico habia causado.

"_Creo que encontré a mi alma gemela, y es enemiga de Chloé_", fueron los pensamientos de Adrien mientras su corazón latía fuertemente debido a la fuerte actitud de ella.

Y desde ese momento ambos lo sabían sin algo completamente certero, pero lo sabían. Habían encontrado a quien le pertenecía aquel nombre en sus manos.

Donde cada día que compartirían en el instituto ambos se esforzarían por convencer al otro de _lo que eran_ y de _lo que no eran_.

Donde sus compañeros apostaban que terminaría pasando primero; si Adrien terminaría odiando a Marinette, o por el contrario ella terminaría enamorada de él.

Ante tal persistencia realmente parecían hechos el uno para el otro, como almas gemelas.

Y poco a poco las apuestas comenzaron a inclinarse a favor de Adrien, mientras Marinette recordaba las palabras que alguna vez el viejo Fu le dijo.

_No todo en la vida puede resultar como uno espera_, y si bien no esperaba aquello (aunque su corazón lo anhelaba), quizás no era tan malo tener el nombre de tu alma gemela en lugar del de tu peor enemigo. Aunque esto último no estaba preparada mentalmente para decirlo en voz alta.

Aunque si le preguntaban, ese puesto le seguía perteneciendo a Chloé después de tantos años.

[…]

.

.

* * *

Algo… raro. Pero sinceramente espero que al menos sea tierno y divertido, y se fuese por donde no esperaban xD

Esta idea me vino a la mente gracias a Mignonettes y Chibigaia-art (del fandom Kacchako kfadsf) con el promp de "alma gemela o peor enemigo", con la ship mencionada. Se me hizo curioso y quise intentar con un AU donde es desde "orígenes" pero con un giro, donde no está la famosa escena de la sombrilla y tal, así como no poderes o algo por el estilo. Adrien quedando prendado de Marinette e inmediatamente pensando que es su alma gemela y Marinette, por el accidente de la goma, pensando que es su peor enemigo (Yendo en completamente diferente del ultimo pensamiento que tenemos de ellos, de lo que desean vaya hahaha)

Y bueno; Chloé siendo el catalizador de los eventos, como siempre XD o sea, es mi villana fav déjenla ser (¿)

Así que, después de una graaan temporada de Hiatus, vuelvo a aparecer (lo peor es que, casi siempre por estas fechas desaparezco y reaparezco en spooktober. A ver que me trae el nanowrimo para mí)

Besotes pa'todos los que siguen leyendo mis marranadas.

Que no se pierda mi bonita costumbre de publicar a altas horas de la madrugada…


End file.
